theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Faith Newman
}} Faith Cassidy Newman is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Alyvia Alyn Lind. Biography Faith is the daughter of Nicholas and Sharon Newman. Years before her birth, Nick and Sharon's late daughter, Cassie Newman, prophesied the little girl's birth. Nick had a child with Phyllis Summers, whom everyone thought was the little girl for a while, before Sharon became pregnant. Although she knew that the baby was Nick's, Sharon lied and said that the baby was Jack Abbott's, because she wanted Nick to focus on he and Phyllis's daughter, Summer, who had been poisoned. However, it wasn't long before the secret came out. Nick's brother, Adam Wilson, accidentally caused his stepmother, Ashley Abbott, to miscarry. He made her think that she was pregnant, however, but worried that the truth would come out. Meanwhile, after suffering from blackouts, Sharon went to a psych ward, and so did Ashley. On September 30, 2006, Sharon gave birth to a healthy baby girl that was soon snatched by Adam and given to Ashley. Sharon and Nick believed that their baby was dead, when in fact she was being raised right under their noses. When Faith was about 6-months-old, Phyllis became suspicious of Adam. She found that he was blackmailing a doctor, the doctor who delivered Sharon's baby, and the one who died after fighting with Adam. Phyllis also discovered that he wrote a note about Ashley's baby before he died. She put the pieces together and showed it to everyone. After a while, Ashley agreed to a DNA test, and tearfully gave her up when it showed who Faith really was. Sharon ended up falling in love with Adam, which worried Nick. He decided to sue for full custody of Faith to keep her away from Adam. The judge turned him down, until Sharon was arrested for Skye Lockhart's murder. They went to court and fought it out, but Sharon ended up having to give up Faith. In 2012, Nick and Sharon went back to court to seek joint custody of Faith. But in 2014, it was revealed that Nick was Summer Newman's biological father. Sharon revealed that she had tampered with the DNA results. After this, Nick intended to get full custody of Faith, because he was afraid that Sharon might go of her medication again and hurt Faith. Without thinking, they went to court, and Nick won full custody of Faith with Sharon receiving visitation rights. In 2015, Faith had the honor of leading the halloween parade in Newman Towers. Later the building caught fire. Faith survived with the other children. Through her father, Faith has an older sister named Summer Newman born on December 18, 1997, and a younger brother named Christian Newman born on October 7, 2015. Through her mother, Faith has two older sisters named Cassie Newman and Mariah Copeland both borns on January 16, 1991, but Cassie died on September 2, 2005 in a car accident at the age of only 14 years old. Maladies and Injuries *Smoke inhalation caused fatigue in a fire and an explosion. Video Trivia *She plays soccer/football. Her position is forward. (May 24th, 2019) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Newman family Category:Reed family Category:Hellstrom family Category:Current characters Category:Children of The Young and the Restless Category:2000s Category:Miller family Category:Recurring